Escape From Insanity
by Skylena
Summary: Mary? Gone. Garry? Insane. Ib? Lonelier than ever. With Garry talking to himself, Ib searches for a way to bring him back to reality. The gallery is a dangerous place to travel alone, though. Will Ib ever get her friend back or will she end up following the same path as him? (Follows on after the ending a painting's demise)
1. Chapter 1

I'd always had trouble making friends. It's not like I didn't try. I really did. It's just I was too shy. I would try to talk to someone but quickly make the conversation awkward. For some reason though, it didn't happen to me with Garry. I guess that's why I'm here, stuck in a messed up art gallery, trying to get him to notice me.

"Is this really Garry? Something's wrong with him." Mary said to me, a look of concern on her face. I could tell she was pretending it though. She never cared much for Garry. "Maybe it's a fake? I mean the real Garry wouldn't be here... right?"

I didn't have the energy to respond. I didn't want to admit she could be right.

Mary seemed to notice my hesitation. "Don't you think so, Ib? Ib...?"

I was ignoring her comments by this point. Kneeling down, I looked into my friend's eyes.

"Garry...?" I whispered in a tone so desperate I surprised myself. While I knew I liked him, I never realised how much he meant to me.

"...Oh? What's wrong?" For a split second, I believed he'd noticed me. But then I saw he wasn't even looking at me. His eyes were looking at something, something I couldn't see. It was as if I wasn't there.

Garry let out a slight chuckle. "Why, what are you saying? That's not it at all!"

"Please..." My voice had become unstable with emotion, tears blurring my vision.

"Didn't I say earlier? Never give in!" He started laughing again.

"Garry...Please!" I cried out in despair, slamming my fist into the ground. _Please just notice me._

"Ib... let's go. He's not listening to you." Mary said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Let's find the exit, okay? Garry's an adult, so I know he'll come later."

"I-I..." I didn't know what to do. Garry would have wanted me to get out but how could I? How could I live knowing I left my friend here? He was like a brother to me. I loved him.

"Okay? Let's get to the stairs."

Shaking my head, I pushed myself up, took a step back and fell to the floor.

"Huh...? Ib?" Mary ran over to me. "H-Hey, Ib, what's wrong? Don't just sit there... I'm sure there's an exit close."

I had decided at this point what I was going to do.

"I'll do my best for you! We'll get out together!" She said in a cheerful tone. "Yeah! Ib?"

I was going to stay with Garry.

"Hey, get up!" Grabbing my arm, Mary pulled with all her might. "Hnngh!"

No matter how hard she pulled though, I stayed rooted to the ground. Mary then realised I had made my decision.

"...Ib..." She gave me a sorrowful glance. "You want me to go ahead. You're sure?"

I nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"You dummy." She said, her voice becoming unstable. "I tell you, we'll get out together..."

Mary turned around, fists clenched. "But I guess I'll just have to go alone!" With that, she dashed out the room.

I knew that was the last time I would ever see Mary. Although I liked Mary, I wouldn't call her a friend. She wouldn't come back for me. She'd get out and I'd be glad for her. I think. Returning my thoughts to Garry, I tried to talk to him.

"Hello, I'm Ib. What's your name?" I said in clear voice.

"I know a secret as well. But I shan't tell" He piped just like before. "Let's play a game. Guess the secret!"

"Where did you hear this secret?" I asked, trying to add to the conversation.

"Mary? No... not Mary's secret. That is an interesting one though." He let out a slight laugh. "She would be very angry if she knew we knew."

_Mary has a secret? _I thought to myself. _Why would she be mad if someone knew?_

"No, no. That's not it. You're close though." He said, smiling.

"Wait, what's Mary's secret?" I knew asking was pointless but I had to try.

"Yes! You got it. How did you know?"

"What is Mary's secret?!" I cried. I didn't know why but I really wanted to know it. It felt... important.

"You have been watching Ib?" My face lit up at the mention of my name. "Why have you been?! That's wrong."

_He remembers me,_ I thought with a smile. _He remembers. _

"If you had been watching her, you'd know where she is." A look of surprise suddenly appeared on Garry's face. "She's right in front of me? But that doesn't make sense. I can't see her!"

"Please do..." I pleaded.

Garry stood up. "I don't know what you're talking about but I can't see her. Is she playing hide and seek? Tell her to stop!"

"Garry, I'm right here!" I cried out desperately.

"Ib?"

"Garry..." Tears streaming down my face, I pulled Garry into a hug. "I'm right here, Garry. I'll always be here."

"W-Wah!" Pushing me away, Garry stumbled back. "What just grabbed me?"

_Garry..._ I didn't even want to talk anymore.

"It wasn't Ib! You're just telling lies." He headed towards the door. "I'll be going now. This place is creeping me out."

As he walked out the room, I could only look out in despair.

_Garry..._

"Garry..."


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure what to do. If I followed Garry, I'd just end up getting more upset. If I tried to escape, I'd probably never make it. Even though it seemed like the most illogical way, I decided to do both. I'd find Garry then try to find a way out. If I did, then I could exit with Garry when the time came. Exiting the bunny room, I listened out for the sound of footsteps. It was strange walking around the gallery without someone behind you. I hadn't been alone in so long. I didn't like being alone.

Leaving the violet room, I realised how much trouble I was in. A headless statue was blocking my way forward and the only person who could move those were Garry. In his current state, it was unlikely he would. Maybe Mary would be waiting for me there? It wouldn't help me much though. I'd be trapped.

_Don't think like that! _I told myself as I walked up the staircase. _I will make it out with Mary and Garry. Nothing bad will happen._

Suddenly, I heard voices echoing from inside.

"That's so interesting." Someone announced cheerily. "Tell me more!"

_Garry!_

Pushing open the brown room's door, I rushed inside and tried to track the voice.

"Why would she do that? She's such a bad girl."

It was coming from the room to my right.

"That is a brilliant painting. She'll never be naughty again."

As quick as a fox, I ran to the room and entered. Inside was just like how it was before. A rainbow stretched across an open space with a pedestal on the other side. The easel still had a floating paintbrush near it but instead this time it was moving. Garry was slumped beside the easel, smiling.

"She'll never be naughty. She'll never leave." He started laughing like a maniac. "She'll _never_ do anything."

As my eyes set upon what the paintbrush was painting, my feelings changed from confusion to horror. It was a poster for the art gallery like the one at the entrance. However, there wasn't a fish there this time. It was Mary. She wasn't happy like her normal self. She was laying down on the floor, as if she was sleeping. To top it off, the writing was slashed in a red liquid. However, I was most disturbed by what was in the corner of the canvas.

_Your next, Ib._

"I'm next?!" I cried. "W-What do you mean?"

"Time to teach her a lesson," Garry said with grin. "Bye bye Mary."

Before I knew it, I was running out the room and towards the exit I had seen. I had already lost Garry. I couldn't lose Mary. Entering the room with that was once blocked with gas, I noticed the headless statue had moved. _I should be surprised by this,_I thought to myself. _But this gallery has made me believe anything is possible. _Rushing down the staircase, I thought about where I was going. I'd never been here before and there was no telling what was down here. I wished I wasn't alone.

At the bottom of the stairs was an exact replica of the original gallery except in black. _The exit must be close,_ I thought to myself. _Mary must be close. _Hopes high, I dashed to the upper floor of the gallery and to painting that had brought me into this place, ? World. I had to get there before the invisible man who was talking to Garry. Whatever his plans were, I doubt they would end well for Mary.

When I saw the painting, I noticed immediately it was different. Instead of a crayon world, the original gallery was shown. If I could somehow enter this picture, I could be taken back to the real world. I had to save Mary and Garry first though. Perhaps the title would give me some hint how I could get out when the time came?

_? World_

_Once you go in, there's no going back_

_All your time here will-_

My reading was cut off by a bright flash followed by darkness. _What's going on? _I thought frantically. _I can't see anything. _This wasn't an ordinary darkness where you could make out vague shapes. I literally couldn't see a thing_. _Blind and scared, I walked backwards until I found a wall and slumped down beside it. Then I got to thinking. Mary should have been down here already as she made it clear she was going to escape without us. Had she already gotten out? Did she jump through the painting? I could only hope she was safe and the paintbrush was just painting lies.

"...Father...!" The cry of a young girl echoed through the gallery. It was a mix of surprise, despair and horror. Sudden realisation of who the voice came from hit me like a hammer. It was Mary. She was the owner of the voice. She was the one who sounded like she was in the depths of sadness. She was the one who needed help. Just as I finished that thought, the lights flashed on.

It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the brightness. I'd been in the dark for at least a few minutes so being able to see was a strange thought. Sight also revealed to me things I wished was left unseen. In front of me was the painting I had looked at before. Unlike before, Mary was shown. I wished she was there waving at me and smiling. Instead, she was pictured like she was on the easel, lying on the floor, in a deep sleep. The other inhabitants were staring at her, eyes drawn over in black crayon and an unsettling grin spread across their faces. That wasn't all. Believing I was seeing things wrong, I approached the painting.I kept re-reading the title, shivering.

Y O U ' T, I B

"No," I whispered to myself as the first few tears fell down my cheeks. "No, no, no." I fell to my knees. "I was too late. I was too late and now Mary's gone. I'm so sorry Mary. I'm so sorry." The invisible man had beat me here and not only had I lost some of hope I had, I lost the only somewhat sane person it this world. My friend. Why wasn't I quicker? Why was life so cruel?

Rubbing my eyes, I surveyed my surroundings. This place seemed like a good place to stay. One of the pieces of art, reserved seat, looked like a good place to rest and all the artwork seemed interesting. I decided that I should stay here a little while. I just needed to stay clear of the painting in front of me. Picking myself up, I started walking towards the white sofa. It looked rather comfortable despite being an art display. As I laid down on it, I hoped nothing would disturb my sleep. I didn't want a nightmare like before. Before I met Mary...


End file.
